


Up on the stage

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Band Fic, i guess it would be classed as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Sometimes the rush of being up on stage is all you might need.





	Up on the stage

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a music festival yesterday and i wrote this while seom of the bands were playing. Its not the best, but it’s something.

Getting up on stage in front of others used to be something he dreaded. The nervousness before every performance made trying to get up there even harder. The pressure of being in front of a large crowd and having to perform sent his mind into overdrive and sped breathing up. But now, it wasn’t so bad. After a year or so of doing it he got used to it and didn’t dread it anymore, instead he looked forward to it.

When you’re up on that stage, it’s so easy to lose yourself in the music and just forget the outside world and people for a while. It was an amazing feeling. And sure there was a pressure to not mess up and make sure he did everything correctly, if he was having fun then that’s all that mattered.

The persona he had to put on through daily life was able to just melt away and he could be himself and not have to worry about what anyone thought of him. He could be himself and it was those times he lived for and looked forward to. Even his fans noticed the eventual change too.

When he had started performing live, it was all rather stiff and too planned. There was too much pressure to make sure things went right. Whereas now they could almost say he was a different person. The planned, stiff, shy performer he used to be disappeared and left in its place someone who was comfortable on stage. Someone who had fun playing for the crowds. He had become more confident and more carefree. It was probably the reason why his fan base had grown so much in recent times.

Performing became one of his most enjoyable things to do, other than hanging out with his 3 best mates. All he had to do was pick up his electric guitar, plug it into headphones and then he could play away. It wasn’t the same as having to rush of a crowd there but it was just as good.

It had taken a while to build up to this point in his career, starting off with only a few tracks on youtube and then building his way up to being able to play on main stages at music festivals. Being a music artist was a bit of a hassle sometimes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was a way he could be himself without much judgement and that’s all he wanted really.

So, he continued playing for his fans, for his friends family, and for himself. Virgil loves creating music, and for as long as he was able to, he would continue to. It was one of the only things he was good at anyways.


End file.
